T'Challa(Black Panther) (Earth-12041)
Black Panther (real name T'Challa), is one of the potential Avengers recruits. Iron Man located him via J.A.R.V.I.S. he appeared to be operating in Wakanda, Africa. History As T'Challa spoke before an the United Nations, Captain America protected the assembly from Crossbones who has been hired to take out T'Challa. After helping Cap to take out Crossbones, T'Challa made off with Cap's shield claiming that it was stolen property. Cap to brought in the Avengers for help and they traveled to Wakanda in order to reclaim it. During the confrontation, Black Panther claimed that Howard Stark stole Vibranium in order to make Cap's shield. To make matters worse, a reassembled Klaw appeared and made off with Cap's shield upon using a sound attack on the group. Both sides worked to find Klaw Cap told to Black Panther that T'Chaka gave the Vibranium to Howard to make into Cap's shield. Tracking him to a hideout in the Himalayas, the Avengers and Black Panther engaged Klaw in an armor made out of Vibranium. With a special tactic, the Avengers and Black Panther were able to knock Klaw out of the armor as Black Panther planned to make Klaw answer for his crimes. With Klaw's Vibranium armor in Wakandan custody, Black Panther changes his opinion of the Avengers and is offered reserve membership into the group. Secret Wars When the Avengers go missing, Black Panther forms the New Avengers to take their place and find out where they have disappeared to. Powers and abilities * Super strength * Enhanced speed * Expert pilot Appearances * Avengers World * Panther's Rage Screenshots 68-1486272983.PNG 69-1486272983.PNG 67-1486272969.PNG 83-1487478693.PNG 82-1487478693.PNG 74-1487478444.PNG 73-1487478444.PNG 71-1487478444.PNG 66-1487478407.PNG 63-1487478354.PNG 64-1487478354.PNG Image 181007 180929.png Image 181007 141824.png Image 181111 224527.png Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0691.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0690.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0689.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0688.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0687.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0686.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0663.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0662.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0661.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0660.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0659.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0630.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0629.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0621.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0617.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0616.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0615.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0577.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0576.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0557.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0556.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0555.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0550.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0549.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0693.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0692.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0544.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0543.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0525.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0524.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0523.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0522.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0521.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0471.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0470.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0469.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0548.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0547.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0546.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0545.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0409.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0408.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0406.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0926.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0925.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0919.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0918.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0917.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0916.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0915.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0852.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0841.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0827.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0703.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0702.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0701.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0928.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0927.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1061.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1045.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1044.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1043.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1042.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1041.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1018.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1017.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1016.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1015.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1014.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1013.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1012.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1011.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1010.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1009.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1008.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1007.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0994.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0930.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0929.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1336.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1333.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1330.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1343.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1342.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1341.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1340.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1339.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1320.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1319.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1302.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1301.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1294.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1293.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1292.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1291.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1284.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1283.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1282.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1280.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1277.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1276.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1275.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1272.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1265.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1264.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1262.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1259.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1258.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1257.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 1255.jpg Category:Marvel Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Black People Category:Disguise Category:Royalty Category:Acrobatics Category:Avengers Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Stealth Force Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Wakanda Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Earthling Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Trackers Category:Marksmanship Category:Sword Wielders Category:Universe 12041 Category:Universe 12041 Category:Interrogation Category:Military Category:Martial Artist Category:Staff Users Category:Secret Keeper Category:Male Category:Son Category:Son Category:One-Man Army Category:Special Forces Category:Kings Category:Charisma Category:Title Characters Category:Humans Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Humans Category:Most Wanted List Category:Avengers Rogue Gallery Category:Iron Man Rogues Gallery Category:Escape Artist Category:A Class Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Tacticians Category:The Vault Category:Recruiter Category:United Nations Category:Super Hero Category:Super Soldiers Category:Convicts Category:Warrior Category:New Avengers Category:Panther Clan Category:Psychic Link Category:Descendants Category:Warmonger Category:Spiritual Aura